Only the Strongest
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: The world does not know the powers and warriors among them. Ones that work with their pokemon and fight with them. They use their powers to defend the world. However, a corrupt group wants to fight justice with this power. With their forces, nothing may stop them. However, justice never stops to fight back. Ash Ketchum may be the only one to help justice in this war...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Gym

Ash Ketchum had finally completed the Kalos league and made first place. He and his friends, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, were about to wrap up their adventure in the Kalos region. They were on the move to Vaniville town and were less than an hour away.

"So, when's the flight to Kanto Serena?" Ash asked Serena.

"Pika pika." Pikachu added, excited to return to Kanto.

Serena, regretfully looking it up, found the result.

"It shouldn't be ready for about five hours."

"Darn it." Ash groaned.

"However," Clemont said, "I've heard there was a new gym around here."

"Really?" Ash asked in excitement. Pikachu also popped up his ears in excitement.

"In fact... it's right there!"

The companions turned to the right. A giant Pokemon Gym stood in the grassy plain.

Ash and Pikachu, without any words, ran straight torwards the gym doors.

"Ash, wait for us!" Bonnie shouted at him.

Both Serena and Bonnie tried to catch up to him. Clemont hobbled far behind, his heavy backpack weighing him down.

"Wait for me!" Clemont shouted without avail.

Ash opened the doors to find out that the gym was incomplete.

Six people were building the whole place, almost doing the impossible to build it. All were above Ash's age, but not fully adults.

One was a semi-muscular guy, strong looking but not bulky. He had light skin and brown hair. He wore a short sleeved white shirt and jean pants. His feet were covered with combat boots.

The second was golden blond and pretty thin. His skin neutral seemed to shine with gold. He was unbelievably fast, going here and there. He wore a golden long sleeve shirt, normal jean shorts, and running shoes.

The third was a beautiful girl with light skin and silver hair, tied to two ponytails in the back. She was surprisingly strong, holding five sheets of metal with ease. She wore a silver hoodie, jean shorts, and sneakers.

Then there was a younger male, with dark skin and short hair, which was colored like wheat. He seemed to be full of energy, bouncing around as he worked. He wore a green shirt, and strangely metal pants and shoes, which were like armor.

The last one was about the age of the green guy. He had black hair, which was somewhat long, not going farther than the skull. His skin was very pale, almost pure white. He wore a black tuxedo and a black tie.

The last one was more than familiar.

"Korrina?" Ash asked the last figure.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Gosh darn it." the brown haired one muttered.


	2. Johnathan and Aggron

Chapter 2: Johnathan and Aggron

"Oh, hey Ash!" Korrina called out to her friend.

"Oh, uh can we come in?" Serena asked nervously.

The brown haired one smiled and said, "Sure."

He looked at Ash and a glint of recognization flashed in his eyes.

"So I came here for a battle." Ash explained. "But it seems you're not finished."

"Don't sweat it." the blonde said. "We could battle you nevertheless."

"Really?" Ash asked excitedly.

The blonde one stepped forward, but the brown haired one said, "No, Ethan. We agreed I could battle the first challenger."

Blondie cursed under his breath.

"Follow me." the brown haired one said.

He walked over to an arena which was finished. It was like the classic stadium, square but with metal ground.

The brown haired guy stood to one side while Ash prepared himself at the other.

"Let's do this." the brown haired guy said.

He pulled out a pokeball and opened it. A metagross popped out.

"Meta!" it shouted.

"Go, Greninja!" Ash shouted, throwing his pokeball.

"Gre." Greninja said simply.

The tux dude walked to the judge's platform and said with the mic, "The battle between Ash Ketchum and Johnathan shall begin. Each trainer may use three pokemon, and the one with the most knockouts wins! Challenger goes first! Begin!"

Ash wondered how they knew his name.

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump!"

A high velocity stream of water slammed into the metagross.

"Metagross, use Flash Cannon!" Johnathan, the brown haired guy, shouted.

This was no normal Flash Cannon. Greninja went flying. He almost went out the door until a kabutops caught him.

"Good job, kabutops!" the silver haired girl complemented.

Greninja fainted.

Ash returned Greninja to his pokeball.

"Nice job Greninja." Ash whispered. "Go, Aegislash!"

"Aegi!"

Johnathan got out his pokeball and returned metagross. He whispered something to it and then got out another pokeball.

"Go, Klingklang!"

The gear pokemon came out, seeming to be charged with energy.

"Klingklang!"

"Aegislash, use Iron Claw!"

Aegislash came up to Klingklang with undeniable speed. Yet Klingklang didn't move, all calm.

"Use Charge Beam." Johnathan commanded.

A pillar of lightning hit Aegislash, not stopping until the pokemon fainted.

"Aegislash!" Ash said worriedly.

"I find it awesome that you actually seem worthy enough of this next guy." Johnathan said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You see, my specialty is Steel. And my pokemon, the ones I'm closest to, are so close to me, they're not normal. After seeing Metagross, they run."

"Now that I think about it..." Clemont scratched his chin. "Metagross was much bigger than a normal Metagross. And I've never seen a Charge Beam last with that endurance."

"Yes. And now time for the finale..."

Johnathan waited.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash said to his best friend, who bounded onto the battlefield.

Johnathan sat there, just waiting silently. Then, after the room became pure silence...

"AGGRROOOOOONNN!"

An enormous aggron leapt onto the field. It was an inch bigger than a normal aggron and had metal braces around its wrists and artificial iron fists anound its hands.

"This is my best friend." Johnathan introduced. "Aggron. We've been friends ever since I can remember. We were friends even before..." Johnathan's face darkened for a second. "No matter."

Johnathan smiled. He didn't move.

With stunning speed, Aggron suddenly charged at Pikachu, his iron fists glowing with the attack that would surely call defeat.


End file.
